The Begining of Forever
by Crazy Hair Day
Summary: Bella has a secret and because of it she is forced to move out. so she goes to Forks to live with her dad, but will her dad let her stay. Story better than sum
1. The Beggining

Bella P.O.V

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But all my friends call me Bella and even my family.

Right now I was driving in my car with all my stuff on my way to sunny California to go live with my dad, Emmett, Alice and Brent. Once I told my mum that I was pregnant she told me that I had to get out of the house even when I told her I was rapped by our perverted next door neighbor , Mike. I guess I should explain about my family, Emmett is the oldest and the loudest we all call him our great big teddy bear. Alice is the youngest and she is a 16 year old and very spunky girl with an attitude to match. On to Brent, he is my twin and my very best friend that I love and when ever I am sad or down he is always there for me. I even made a scrap book of all the things that we had done our whole life.

When I read the sign that said welcome to Santa Barbara I knew that I was almost home. I fished out my iphone form my bag and scrolled down the list looking for the right person to call, I finally settled on calling my sister. I heard it ring 2 times then Alice picked up. "Hello," I heard her answer.

"Hey sis it's Bella I have some news for you that the whole family will want to know," I said into the phone.

"BELLA, what do you mean, wait are you coming to the house?"

"I decided that it was best if I left Forks and came back if that's ok with you I mean."

"Of course it is Bella now can you tell me why you are coming to Santa B."

"No but I will tell you when I get to the house and it wont be that long I have about 5 more minutes then I will be pulling up to the house, scratch that I am hom-" before I could finish the sentence Alice had rushed up to the car. As I got out of the car Alice was scolding me that I didn't call her sooner. She told me that Dad was at work and that the boys were at practice for the ball game that they were playing for to night. I forgot to tell you that Emmett and Brent both play baseball on the varsity team at the high school and Alice and I used to cheer on the cheerleading team but when I moved I quit the team.

Just then Emmett bounded out the door yelling "Bella" and scooped me up into a giant hug. Alice hit him telling him that I didn't look so good and the squeezing me in the hug really didn't make me feel so great. When Emmett yelled "Bella" Brent flew out the door to give me a hug but it wasn't as bone crushing as Emmett's was. I felt like I was home but it may not stay that way since the only people who knew that I was pregnant lived 500 miles away and as far as I knew they hadn't told anyone.

After that Alice took me up to my room so that I could put up my things and when I saw the room I dropped my things and became speechless as I took in my room it was the best a chair suspended for the sealing and a bed that was under the window and a solid mahogany table that was in the middle of the room acting as if it was a coffee table but I soon realized that it was indeed a coffee table with the couch sitting in front of a flat screen TV there was even a little mini bar and fridge. I realized that the room was empty but not for long as I soon realized that the boys were carrying in my things from the car. I started to say something but Emmett cut me off saying that he and Brent had this and I could relax four a while, but instead I just started to unpack my things into the room. As I was finishing putting all my clothes away I wanted to sit in that chair that was suspended in the air, as I sat in the chair I felt like I was I heaven the feel and the shape fit I just had to close my eyes because it fit me so well when I sat in it that for a second I thought that I was in a bed because of the feeling of it but then I opened my eyes and I realized that I was indeed in the floating chair not in a bed. But I hadn't tried out the bed so I reluctantly got up from the chair and plopped myself into the bed but if I had any doubt about the taste of my sister I had a right to end it right then the bed was the best I mean it was the exact type that I usually slept on. I realized that even after a year of not seeing each other my sis still knew what I liked. I would have to thank her for the amazing work that she had done to our room with the help of the boys.

The rest of the day went by in a flurry with me wanting to do the cooking but Alice assured me that she had everything planed and she could cook it by herself, with that I sulked back up to my room to read a book form my collection that I had and to wait until dinner was ready. During the time that I was waiting for dinner to be ready my dad had come home and was surprised to see me home after a year of being gone and so I had now sat down on the couch in our living room.

I couldn't really taste the food but the way everyone talked it seemed to be good, I guess the reason that I couldn't taste it was the time that I was dreading about telling my family the news that was the reason for me coming back to Santa B.

The time was now. That was all that I could think about as dinner was coming to a close.

"So I bet the four of you want to know the reason that I came home is." was what I started off with short and simple.

"Yes we all really do." Count on Alice skipping to the point.

"It all started one day when I was at home on a half day from school. I was sitting on the couch watching the TV when I heard the front door open and I thought that it was just Mom but I went to check because usually she wasn't home that early. At the front door there stood our next door neighbor, Mike. He then pointed a gun at my head telling me that I would have to have sex with him or that he would kill me. I complied afraid that he would kill me. That day he hurt, he hurt me really bad and it hurt. Three weeks passed by and by then I was throwing up a lot so I went to the doctor thinking that it was just the flu but then she told me that I was pregnant." By then I was crying and my brothers were looking very mad but I realized that he wasn't mad at me but at the man or should I say the jackass who did this to me.

Alice was the first one to speak." So are you still pregnant or did you give it up."

"No I still have my baby and I intend to keep her/him I want to but am I allowed to stay here or will you kick me out the same way that Mom did." By then I think that I had tears in my eyes but I was more intent on what my dad was about to say.

"Why would we kick you out, Bella you are part of the family. So yes you can stay for as long as you want or need to." Charlie told me.

"Thanks, Dad, this really means a lot to me."

"Yes, I am going to be an aunt. I will be the best spankin aunt." Alice announced to the whole table.

"Well that's a relief when I told mum she about threw me out of the house."


	2. The day after

Chapter 2

Sweetie that's so bad I have always wanted to be a grandfather, but I never thought that I would become one right now. But you have to pick and chose. So what I am trying to say is that of course you can stay." Wow I have never heard my dad speak so much.

We strayed to the living room and we talked about how we were and I realized that we hadn't really talked about the baby growing in me I mean I was only 2 months pregers so it really wasn't a problem yet. And to tell you, I really didn't want to talk about it just yet.

After a while sleep got to me and I let out a huge yawn. Emmett gave me a look that said, you need sleep so get your ass up to bed. I figured that I probably should 'cause I didn't really want to feel the wrath of Emmett to tell you the truth I was kind of afraid of him. Not that I would admit it I would die before that happened.

I hiked my way up the stairs and Alice followed suit, showing me where everything was and what not. The only thing that I cared about was where the bathroom was and where my room that I would be staying in would be.

It was great I was about to voice my words but Alice just told me that this was the guest bedroom my room would be ready in a little while. I really didn't care I like the room that I had but I knew that it would be for my child when she or he was born.

It was hard thinking that my children wouldn't have a father, sure they would have an Aunt, Uncles, and a Grandpa but they should have a father to love them and care for them.

I was really tired and I just wanted to sleep in my room I didn't really unpack I just pulled out a pair of p.j's out and taking out my cosmetic bag to brush my teeth and wash my face. Finishing up in the bathroom I walked back into my temporary bedroom, once my head hit the pillow I was out there was no way you could wake me.

When I awoke with a start the next morning I thought that it was all a dream, that I would be at home in Phoenix with my mom and me having a baby in the next 7 months. With a jolt I rushed to the bathroom so that I could throw up the food that I had eaten the night before.

After my morning wake up call I brushed the vile taste out of my mouth and went to get all of my things for a nice shower, hoping that it could wash away my insecurities and cool me down, after all it was the middle of June in Santa Barbra no less, sadly it only helped the later of the two.

Seeing as it was only eight in the morning and my clothes would need to be unpacked as they couldn't stay in my duffel bags and suit cases, I deemed it to be the right time to and for the first time in weeks I was finally happy, at least for the moment.. By the time eight thirty rolled around I was finished unpacking and putting away my things that I brought with me.

As I wondered what in the world I should I got an epiphany: I would cook my brothers, sister and father breakfast, as a thank you for allowing me to stay. I was also in the mood for sausage, eggs, and toast probably the only things that I could keep down. Getting dressed in a blue knit dress with my gladiator flat sandals and grabbed my quilted bag.

Cooking the meal would be easy I was just worried about if Emmett had eaten all of the food and once I got down stairs and looked into the fridge and found that there was no food in there. It looked as if I would be going out to the store.

I had found out that Alice nor anyone else for that matter could cook so it would be me who would have to do all the cooking .

When I had come in the day before I had already known where the grocers was. So I got into my Jeep and headed off.


End file.
